


La part du feu

by kengyuusei (shukimo)



Series: Les îles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/kengyuusei
Summary: Deux adolescents rêveurs se sont promis de changer le monde. Adultes, ils réalisent que les rêves ne suffisent pas pour y parvenir ; il faut aussi des sacrifices.
Series: Les îles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Altanbayaar

**Author's Note:**

> Rien dans cette histoire n'est libre de droits, y compris les illustrations, qui sont la seule propriété de l'auteur et ne peuvent être utilisées où que ce soit/par qui que ce soit/pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Altanbayaar, ministre des Communications


	2. Prologue

— L'ex-ministre s'est égaré.  
  
Altanbayaar resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Jinyasalm, qui fut submergé par une vague de nausée. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair à travers son manteau, presque jusqu'au creux de l'os.

— Un ennemi de l'État et de sa grandeur est un ennemi du peuple.  
  
Altanbayaar parlait à l'assemblée d'une voix claire, stable, qui portait jusqu'au fond du théâtre, mais ses yeux étaient rivés à ceux de Jinyasalm, à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Les murmures dans la salle s'étaient tus, uniformément. Altanbayaar se rapprocha encore, et leurs poitrines se touchèrent.  
  
— Il n'y a pas de place sur Naran pour ceux qui la mettent danger.  
  
Jinyasalm ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répliquer ou pour chercher de l'air, mais seul son regard parla.

Quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard, Altanbayaar vit au soubresaut de ses pupilles le moment où le cœur de Jinyasalm rata son premier battement.

— Adieu, traître.  
  
D'un mouvement vif, il arracha le couteau qui glissa hors de l'abdomen dans des gerbes de sang.

Altanbayaar tomba lui aussi au sol, la main toujours accrochée au bras de Jinyasalm, dont le corps en défaillance s'écrasa sur la scène aux genoux du premier ministre.

Ce dernier, le visage ruisselant de sang, se pencha brièvement sur le cadavre.

Quand il se redressa, un sourire victorieux à ses lèvres écarlates, il se tourna à demi vers l'auditoire. Il leva haut le bras, croisa les doigts contre le manche de l'arme. Au salut nationaliste, la foule jusque là coite de stupeur éclata en applaudissements nourris et en vivats.  
  
— Uulaai khaangyey.  
Fidélité toujours à la nation.

Le hurlement déchirant de Selenseg, qui trébucha vers l'avant de la scène, éclipsa presque la devise de Naran, pourtant répétée en chœur par les milliers de citoyens dans la salle.

Il ne se brisa pas lorsque les soldats du Batuukaan empoignèrent l'adolescente avec violence — seulement lorsqu'Altanbayaar se releva et écrasa la main sans vie de Jinyasalm pour tourner les talons.


	3. Jinyasalm

Jinyasalm, ministre des Finances


	4. Prélude

_Sukbutaar, Naran, quinze ans auparavant_

— Bayaa !  
Altanbayaar pivota vers la galerie dentelée de soleil sans pouvoir interdire à ses lèvres de se dessouder au mouvement.  
— Attends-moi !  
Jinyasalm piqua un sprint dans sa direction, sa course à peine ralentie par son boitillement. Les pans dorés de son uniforme d'Académicien volaient derrière lui.

— Est-ce que ça va ?  
Jinyasalm remarqua tout de suite le rictus qui déséquilibrait la bouche de son ami, le coude gauche soutenu par une paume qui l'empêchait de céder à la gravité. Altanbayaar grimaça davantage encore en réponse.  
— Épaule luxée. Remise en place à l'infirmerie juste après, mais évidemment, on ne m'a pas donné d'écharpe.  
L'inquiétude peinte sur les moindres recoins de sa figure, Jinyasalm détailla la posture de son compagnon.  
— Ça fait trois jours que tu le tiens comme ça ?  
Altanbayaar hocha la tête avec prudence.  
— Enfin, dans le cachot, je le posais sur mes cuisses. J'avais trouvé une bonne position : assis contre le mur, les genoux relevés. Sinon, mon bras fatigue vite. Mais si je ne tiens pas l'autre, ça fait trop mal.  
— Ah, attends.  
  
Jinyasalm se tourna à demi et saisit l'une des longues basques de sa veste.  
— Non, non. Ne fais pas ça. Si tu abîmes ton uniforme, tu te feras punir encore.  
Le sourire altruiste de l'adolescent déplaça les ecchymoses sur son visage.  
— Ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, ce sera pour une bonne raison.  
Qu'Altanbayaar ne rétorque rien pour tenter de l'en dissuader dit à Jinyasalm tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, et il déchira le tissu sans remords.

— Et puis, je pourrai toujours dire que je me suis accroché à une branche.  
Tandis qu'il attachait précautionneusement l'écharpe de fortune autour du cou de son ami, ce dernier haussa un sourcil amusé.  
— Oh, tu sais mentir ?  
Jinyasalm rit.  
— Toujours pas. Mais tu m'apprendras : on a toute la journée.  
Il faisait beau sur Sukbutaar ce matin-là, la lumière limpide appréciable à leurs yeux après plusieurs journées d'obscurité dans les cellules en sous-sol de l'Académie.  
— C'est bon pour toi si on va sur la colline ? J'imagine que la plupart des autres vont se rendre en ville, comme d'habitude. On devrait être tranquille.

Ce disant, Jinyasalm, avec un soin extrême, déplaça le bras blessé de son compagnon dans son logement de tissu improvisé. Il réajusta ensuite le nœud dans sa nuque, sous les mèches blondes.  
— Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?  
— Non, c'était supportable.  
— C'est mieux ?  
Altanbayaar étira son coude droit, soulagé.  
— Beaucoup. Merci.  
— Parfait !

Alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher vers le jardin, sans hâte, Jinyasalm posa la main sur l'épaule valide de son ami. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil.  
— Et toi ? Un genou ?  
— Non, une hanche. Le côté droit dans son ensemble, en fait. J'étais tourné de ce côté-là quand les coups ont plu. Mais ça va ; c'est plutôt une gêne qu'une douleur.  
— Je vois.

* * *

Les adolescents ne parlèrent à nouveau que lorsqu'ils furent installés sous un bosquet d'arbres. De là, ils surplombaient le domaine ; les bâtiments monumentaux, noirs, de l'École Militaire d'un côté du parc, et ceux de l'Académie, crème, de l'autre. Au loin, par-delà la Zalta et chacun de ses bras, Sukbutaar s'étendait jusqu'à la mer dont ils devinaient le liséré bleu sombre.

— Enfin un peu d'air, commenta Jinyasalm en se laissant basculer avec délices sur l'herbe fraîche.  
Altanbayaar, qui resta assis, soupira. Le double sens de la remarque était immanquable.  
— Plus on avance, plus ça devient pénible.  
— Je ne sais pas. C'était pénible aussi en étant petits.  
— C'était pénible d'une autre façon.  
Jinyasalm se redressa légèrement sur un coude.  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
Altanbayaar leva les yeux vers le ciel, contemplant les nuages épars un bref moment avant de répondre.  
— C'était très dur, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était moins cruel moralement, d'une certaine façon. Parce qu'on ne comprenait pas vraiment. On obéissait sans autre option. Maintenant, on voit le monde comme il est et on doit obéir quand même.

Son camarade arracha machinalement une touffe d'herbe dont il laissa glisser les brins entre ses doigts.  
— C'était vrai, ce que tu as dit au professeur.  
— Mais pas très malin, objecta Altanbayaar. Et la couche que tu as rajoutée non plus.  
— C'est déjà bien si c'est vrai, sourit Jinyasalm.  
— Franchement, je préférerais toujours être intelligent plutôt qu'honnête. Ça nous aurait évité trois jours de cachot, et j'aurais aussi fait sans le passage à tabac.  
Jinyasalm n'offrit à la mauvaise humeur de son camarade qu'un regard rempli de tendresse.  
— Bayaa, tu seras honnête et intelligent.  
  
Les yeux toujours rivés sur l'horizon, Altanbayaar se mordit l'ongle du pouce, dubitatif.  
— Tu penses que c'est possible ? Ailleurs, peut-être, mais...  
— Ça dépend pour qui. Moi, je serai sans doute seulement honnête.  
— Dans le cloître, tu disais pourtant vouloir apprendre à mentir.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, murmura l'adolescent.  
— Alors, je serai intelligent pour deux, et tu seras honnête pour deux ?  
— Une équipe complémentaire !  
Ils rirent de concert, et cela dénoua leurs muscles endoloris davantage encore que le repos.

Altanbayaar s'étendit à son tour de tout son long à côté de son ami, prenant garde à ne pas causer de choc à son buste. Son visage redevenu sérieux trahissait son découragement.  
— Est-ce que tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine ?  
Jinyasalm chercha sa main entre eux.  
— Oui.  
— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut d'endurer tous ces mauvais traitements, toutes ces tentatives de lavage de cerveau ?  
— Naran.  
  
À ce nom, Altanbayaar laissa échapper un reniflement méprisant.  
— Je ne trouve pas que Naran vaille ne fût-ce que mon épaule.  
— Pas cette Naran-là.  
Altanbayaar tourna la tête vers son compagnon, dont il observa l'expression pensive avant de faire remarquer :  
— La tienne n'existe pas.  
— C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas abandonner.  
Idéaliste, généreux et résolu, le sourire de Jinyasalm donnait envie de croire à n'importe quoi.

Le bras tendu, le jeune homme laissa échapper une pluie de bris d'herbe au-dessus d'eux.  
— Tu veux que je te rappelle comment ce sera ?  
Altanbayaar acquiesça. De temps en temps, il avait besoin de ce genre d'évocations pour trouver la résolution de ne pas changer de route.  
— Oui. Raconte.  
Son ami ferma les paupières et inspira pour plonger dans ses espérances.

La manière de rêver de Jinyasalm, différente de la sienne qui peinait souvent à aller aussi loin, à s'élever aussi haut, était tissée d'espoirs suffisants. L'adolescent imaginait un avenir qui donnait envie de marcher vers l'avant, assortie du courage de subir en attendant. Pour l'instant utopie, il dessinait à la nation de son esprit des contours possibles. Ses songes devenaient remèdes aux privations, boussole pour garder le cap dans le brouillard des injustices et de la haine que le présent leur enseignait. Contrairement à la vraie, cette île donnait envie de se battre pour elle — à la fois excellente raison de vivre et excellente raison de mourir.

Jinyasalm secoua doucement les doigts qu'il n'avait pas lâchés.  
— Bâtis ce monde avec moi.  
Altanbayaar ne put qu'approuver une nouvelle fois.  
— Bien sûr.


	5. Selenseg

_Sukbutaar, Naran_

Lorsque Jinyasalm ouvrit la porte de sa grande demeure, très tôt ce matin-là, il eut la surprise de voir un petit corps roulé en boule venir avec le battant et basculer à l'intérieur du hall. L'enfant s'écrasa sur ses chaussures dans un cri étonné.

Un soldat de sa garde personnelle fit mine de se précipiter, arme au poing, mais Jinyasalm étendit une main apaisante, tout en observant curieusement la forme mince se déplier à ses pieds.  
— Eh bien ?  
L'enfant leva vers lui un visage sali et, derechef, protégea celui-ci de son bras.  
— Que fais-tu ici ?  
Comme le ton ne trahissait aucune colère, l'étrange visiteur osa découvrir ses yeux.  
— Et vous ? Je suis où ?  
  
Se baissant un peu, Jinyasalm sourit.  
— Moi, je suis chez moi. C'est à toi de me dire pourquoi tu étais appuyé contre ma porte.  
L'enfant fronça les sourcils.  
— J'ai dormi, je crois. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
— Et que faisais-tu dehors en pleine nuit ?  
L'expression triste de la petite figure lui répondit presque avant que la voix ne le fasse :  
— J'ai quitté ma maison.  
— Je vois.  
  
Jinyasalm se redressa pour se tourner vers sa garde.  
— Je change mes plans. Qu'on fasse prévenir l'Empereur que j'aurai du retard.  
— Bien, Monsieur.  
Les soldats claquèrent les talons et, tandis que l'un d'eux sortait pour accomplir sa mission, les autres reprirent leur faction de part et d'autre de la porte, dans l'entrée.

Reportant son attention sur l'enfant, Jinyasalm lui tendit une main. Le garçonnet l'observa un instant, incertain, puis la saisit pour se mettre debout, glissant ses petits doigts glacés dans ceux du ministre.  
— Viens avec moi. Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
— Non...  
— Et toi, qui es-tu, d'ailleurs ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ?  
L'hésitation n'échappa pas à Jinyasalm, de même que le ton morne avec lequel le nom, pourtant délicat et charmant, fut prononcé :  
— Selenseg.  
— Ah, tu es une petite fille ?  
Il n'avait pu le déterminer. À cet âge, le corps n'était pas encore différent, et l'enfant avait des cheveux coupés très courts, presque comme les soldats. Selenseg mordit ses lèvres gercées avant d'acquiescer, tête baissée.

Située au centre de Sukbutaar, dans le quartier du gouvernement, la demeure du ministre des Finances était vaste, composée de grandes pièces carrées au plafond haut, comme toutes ses voisines. La main toujours dans celle de son hôte, Selenseg observait le décor monumental, mais austère, qu'elle traversait. Il y avait fort à parier qu'elle n'avait jamais mis le pied dans un bâtiment comme celui-ci.  
  
— Tu habites près d'ici ?  
— Près du fleuve.  
— C'est loin. Tu as dû beaucoup marcher. Tiens, installe-toi.  
Jinyasalm tapota une chaise devant la grande table de la salle à manger.  
— J'imagine que tu n'as pas mangé. Je vais faire apporter quelque chose. Attends-moi.  
Il disparut un instant dans la pièce attenante, avant de réapparaître et de tirer une autre chaise, où il s'assit tranquillement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une femme d'un certain âge les rejoignit, un plat couvert entre les mains. Elle déposa une assiette devant la petite fille et la servit de nouilles et de raviolis.  
— C'est encore chaud. Mange.  
Selenseg ne se fit pas prier. Elle se jeta sur la nourriture, qu'elle dévora jusqu'à la dernière miette, sous le regard bienveillant de Jinyasalm. 

Quand elle eut terminé, ce dernier reprit ses interrogations patientes et intéressées.  
— Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie de chez toi ?  
La fillette se tordit les mains.  
— Parce que je ne sers à rien.  
— Comment ça ?  
— Papa et Maman n'ont pas eu de fils.  
— Oh.  
L'homme politique voyait déjà la situation désespérée, semblable à tant d'autres, se dessiner à cette unique révélation.  
— On n'est que des filles chez nous. Donc Papa et Maman doivent payer beaucoup de taxes. Et Papa s'est fait mal : il ne peut plus travailler beaucoup.

Soudain volubile, mise en confiance peut-être, Selenseng détailla :  
— Je suis l'aînée. Je suis aussi débrouillarde qu'un garçon. J'ai essayé d'aller avec les autres pour l'enrôlement, mais on m'a renvoyée parce que je suis une fille. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais ils ont toujours remarqué et ils m'ont chassée. Je ne sers pas à mes parents : on n'a presque plus rien à manger. Et je ne sers pas non plus à mon pays.  
Elle baissa la tête avec tristesse pour conclure, encore une fois :  
— Je suis une fille, et je ne sers à rien.  
  
Jinyasalm posa deux doigts sur la petite main un peu sale qui s'agrippait à la fourchette comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
— Ne dis pas ça. Les femmes sont utiles au pays aussi. Quand tu seras plus grande, tu pourras te faire engager comme lavandière, ou couturière, ou cuisinière, ou des tas de choses. Même au palais, on a besoin de femmes pour que tout tourne bien, tu sais.  
— Je ne suis pas du tout bonne en cuisine ou en couture !  
— Tu apprendras. Tu vas à l'école pour ça ; tu as des cours.  
La moue de la fillette n'était pas convaincue, mais elle fut obligée de le reconnaître.  
— C'est vrai.  
— Ne t'en fais pas : quand tu auras l'âge, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque chose à faire pour servir notre État.  
— Mais en attendant, l'État a puni Papa et Maman parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de garçons. Si j'avais été un garçon, ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Mais je suis une fille, et on doit payer tellement, tout le temps. Papa n'arrive plus à gagner assez d'argent. Et personne ne nous aide. On a dû déménager pour aller dans un autre quartier, car nos anciens voisins nous causaient des problèmes. On nous punit tout le temps. On nous a même repris notre petit chien que j'aimais tant.   
  
Elle renifla, mais ne pleura pas. Son regard s'emplit de fierté d'avoir réussi à refouler ses larmes.  
— Vous voyez que je suis aussi forte qu'un garçon.

Jinyasalm eut le temps de lui sourire avant qu'un soldat ne pénètre dans la salle à manger. Il fit un salut militaire.  
— L'Empereur est prévenu ?  
— Oui, Monsieur. Mais il a demandé qu'on vous dise qu'il vous attendait quand même au plus vite, quoi que ce soit qui vous retienne. Il a une discussion urgente à tenir avec vous.  
Le ministre acquiesça.  
— J'arrive. Nous allons nous mettre en route.  
— Nous sommes prêts, Monsieur.  
— Attendez-moi dans le hall.  
— Bien, Monsieur.

Quand le soldat se fut éclipsé, l'homme politique reporta son attention sur la petite fille à l'air triste, mais aux yeux secs, qu'il avait introduite chez lui.  
— Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu espérais en fuyant ton foyer ?  
— Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais plus que mes parents doivent dépenser de l'argent pour que je mange, que je m'habille, tout ça.  
— Et en dormant contre ma porte ?  
— J'étais juste très fatiguée. J'avais beaucoup marché, et c'était la nuit. Je ne voulais embêter personne. Je m'excuse.  
— Ce n'est rien. Ça ne m'a pas embêté du tout.  
  
Il se leva et invita son étrange invitée à en faire autant.  
— Petite fille, je ne peux pas te donner d'argent pour aider ta famille. J'imagine que tu sais que c'est interdit.  
Selenseg hocha la tête.  
— Je travaille pour le gouvernement. Plus que n'importe qui, je dois obéir aux lois de notre île. Tu comprends ?  
— Oui. Mais je n'étais pas venue vous demander d'aide, de toute façon. Je sais bien que personne ne peut nous aider. Je cherchais juste un endroit pour m'asseoir et dormir un peu.  
Jinyasalm sourit — encore, encore, encore.  
— Je l'ai compris. Suis-moi.

Rapidement, le ministre précéda l'enfant vers un large escalier, qu'ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage. En haut des marches, s'étendait un couloir rehaussé de tableaux colorés, contraste saisissant avec le rez-de-chaussée où aucun ornement, aucune décoration ne parait murs ou meubles. Surprise, sans doute peu habituée à en voir, Selenseg observa ces jolies œuvres d'art avec de grands yeux émerveillés.  
  
Avec un nouveau petit sourire, Jinyasalm décrocha la peinture d'un océan teinté de rose, sur lequel voguaient de petits bateaux blancs très finement tracés.  
— C'est pour toi. Je te le donne. Je suppose que tu ne sais pas lire ?  
Un peu saisie, Selenseg referma les doigts sur le cadre en bois que l'homme lui tendait.  
— Non. Dans mon école, il n'y a que les garçons qui apprennent un peu.  
— C'est vrai. Alors, je vais faire un dessin. Je vais dessiner un plan.  
La fillette le suivit cette fois jusqu'à une chambre luxueuse, drapée de couleurs vives. Malgré l'atmosphère chaleureuse qui y régnait grâce aux teintes et aux multiples coussins, la pièce semblait comme le reste de la maison : sans vie.

Jinyasalm attrapa une plume et un feuillet de papier sur le petit bureau à côté de la porte.  
— Tu vas suivre ce plan et aller avec ce tableau chez le marchand que je marque d'une croix sur mon dessin. Ne traîne pas en route ; ne t'arrête pas et ne parle à personne.  
— Et je dois dire quoi au marchand ?  
— Dis-lui que tu viens échanger ce tableau contre ce qu'il juge qu'il vaut.  
— Euh... d'accord ?  
  
Le ministre s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'enfant.  
— J'ai été content de faire ta connaissance, Selenseg. Je suis certain qu'un jour, tu deviendras une femme qui servira notre pays de toutes ses forces ; une bonne citoyenne qui accomplira sa tâche avec dévouement.  
Une émotion indéfinissable passa comme une vague sur son visage lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.  
— Maintenant, je dois partir au travail auprès de l'Empereur. Et toi, tu dois te rendre chez le marchand sans tarder. Alors, viens vite.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, ils dévalaient l'escalier.

Une fois devant la porte d'entrée, qu'un soldat ouvrit en grand, la fillette s'adressa une dernière fois à son hôte, la figure éclairée de reconnaissance.  
— Merci pour votre gentillesse, Monsieur.  
— Ce n'est rien. Bonne journée, petite fille. Et rentre chez toi après ta visite au marchand. Ta place est avec ta famille.  
— D'accord.  
— Je compte sur toi.  
Elle fit un signe de tête, et Jinyasalm ne douta pas qu'elle respecterait sa demande.

Il la regarda marcher d'un pas vif sur le trottoir, serrant contre elle le tableau dont elle ne connaissait certainement pas l'immense valeur. Bientôt, elle disparut derrière l'angle d'un bâtiment ; Jinyasalm soupira.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard_

— Monsieur, se permit la gouvernante en voyant son employeur descendre l'escalier avec la peinture des montagnes émeraudes. Monsieur. Si vous en donnez un à chaque enfant pauvre qui vient sonner chez vous, un jour, il ne vous en restera plus. Depuis cette petite qui avait dormi sous le porche, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il y ait une gamine qui vienne frapper à votre porte.  
Jinyasalm ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque : cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle tenait sa maison. Les poings sur les hanches, la servante poursuivit, encouragée par son silence :  
— Elles se donnent sûrement le mot, vous savez. Plus vous en cédez, plus il y aura de petites pauvresses qui viendront vous solliciter. Il finira par ne plus vous en rester.  
Il haussa les épaules.  
— Je sais bien.

Assis dans l'un des confortables fauteuils du salon, Altanbayaar décroisa les jambes et intervint, amusé :  
— À leurs yeux, tu dois faire figure de saint.  
Le regard que Jinyasalm lui lança était perlé de découragement.  
— Tu sais très bien qu'il n'est pas possible de travailler pour ce gouvernement et d'en être un.  
Sous les yeux de Tsusanda, son ami se redressa, le dos à présent très droit.  
— Il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas.  
L'avertissement rendait sa voix tranchante, mais Jinyasalm se borna à lui sourire.  
— Alors, fais comme si tu n'avais pas entendu.  
  
Altanbayaar ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux aigus ne se détachèrent pas de son pair lorsque ce dernier alla jusqu'au bout du couloir. Il y offrit le tableau à une fillette, éplorée de gratitude en recevant l'objet infiniment précieux qui octroierait à sa famille de nombreuses années de jours sans faim.


	6. Thuya (1)

_Sukbutaar, Naran, trois ans auparavant_

L’eau versée dans le godet, Thuya y tourna son pinceau pour délayer le vert piqueté d’or importé de Linru, où il avait été fabriqué à partir d’une pépite négociée à Harjiba. Cette île lointaine, que l’on disait ressembler à un dôme de sable posé sur l’océan, paraissait receler de richesses.  
— Évidemment, je n’irai jamais là-bas.  
La jeune femme fit glisser la fine pointe de poils imbibés sur le papier, que la courbe d’émeraude barra sans trembler.  
— Et toi non plus, sans doute.  
Elle se tourna vers un gros chien blanc, couché confortablement sur un coussin à ses côtés, les yeux braqués sur sa maîtresse, une oreille un peu relevée pour l’écouter.  
— Tu aimerais voyager sur l’océan ? Je crois que j’aurais le mal de mer.  
L’extrémité du manche contre les lèvres, les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit un instant.  
— Mais peut-être que je peindrai cette île comme je l’imagine. Il me faudra sans doute plus de nuances d’ocre. Je demanderai à Jin de m’en commander dès que possible.  
— De quoi ma charmante femme a-t-elle besoin ?

Jinyasalm, qui montait toujours saluer son épouse en premier lieu à son retour du travail, avait entendu sa phrase au moment où il pénétrait dans la pièce. Il s’approcha du lit, puis déposa un baiser tendre sur le front qu’elle tendit vers lui.  
— De peinture. Quoi d’autre ? C’est tout ce dont j’ai besoin.  
Il sourit, embrassant du regard les toiles toujours plus nombreuses qui couvraient le sol, s’appuyaient sur les murs, dissimulaient la courtepointe. Avec le temps, la chambre s’était transformée en atelier, le grand lit en chevalet.  
  
— Et qu’y a-t-il au programme, aujourd’hui ?  
— Des montagnes pleines de verdure. Comme sur Kelcidi, si tu te rappelles ce qu’on nous en a dit.  
Jinyasalm hocha la tête. Il ne lui dévoilerait pas ce que leur pays s’apprêtait à faire subir à l’autre île : Thuya devait être préservée de tout ce qui n’était pas harmonie.  
— Ça me donne l’occasion de tester ce nouveau vert pailleté que tu m’as acheté.  
Le ministre se pencha sur le canevas appuyé contre les genoux repliés de Thuya.  
— Ce n’est qu’une esquisse, mais c’est déjà magnifique. Celui-ci, garde-le-moi aussi, je t'en prie.  
L’admiration, la fierté étaient audibles dans sa voix.  
— D’accord, rit la jeune femme, comme une clochette.

Sans prévenir, une quinte de toux très grasse monta toutefois comme une marée et secoua tout le corps de Thuya, dont les mains se crispèrent sur le sternum, peut-être pour l’empêcher de se briser. Jinyasalm saisit une coupe sur la table de chevet et la déposa vivement sur les genoux de son épouse après avoir balayé la toile d’un mouvement rapide. Le chien quitta son coussin pour se planter un peu plus loin, la tête penchée de côté.

Durant de longues minutes, dans un vacarme qui paraissait venir d’outre-tombe — ou en tout cas d’une poitrine beaucoup plus massive —, la jeune femme expectora quantité de mucus. Enfin, elle se redressa et leva le visage, la bouche grande ouverte pour aspirer de l’air.

Jinyasalm fit mine de quitter le lit où il s’était assis.  
— Je vais chercher…  
— Non !  
Thuya s’accrocha à lui des deux bras, comme une naufragée qui peinait à se maintenir à la surface, mais luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas couler. Sa respiration était toujours difficile, partielle, et Jinyasalm serra les dents à l’écoute des ahans douloureux qui ébranlaient son torse par à-coups.

Il posa une main sur ses cheveux clairs, apaisant.  
— Ne t’en fais pas : ça va aller.  
— Jin…  
L'interpellé sourit.  
— Ça va aller.  
Thuya ne protesta plus. Elle se laissa aller contre son mari, tandis que les râles s’espaçaient, décroissant également en intensité.

Enfin, le silence revint, jusqu’au soupir :  
— Je suis si fatiguée…  
— Où est Iyuun ?  
À l’inflexion exaspérée, Thuya focalisa sur lui entre ses paupières lourdes.  
— Parti signer pour un tableau, puisqu’ils sont à son nom.  
— Je le paie pour qu’il reste à portée en cas de besoin.  
Les yeux clos, la jeune femme eut un petit rire.  
— Ce n’est pas ton argent qui l’enchaîne.  
Jinyasalm ne releva pas.  
  
— Si ces histoires de peinture te font plus de mal que de bien, malheureusement, ça s’arrêtera là.  
— Jin…  
— En attendant, je vais demander à Tsusanda de débarrasser tout ça. Repose-toi, ma douce, et ne t'inquiète de rien.  
Le ministre aida sa femme à s’installer confortablement, semi-assise contre une multitude d’oreillers.  
— Repose-toi. Il faut que tu reprennes des forces pour aller mieux.  
— Jin…  
  
Avec beaucoup de tendresse, Jinyasalm écarta les longues mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc du visage aimé, sur lequel il déposa une chaîne de baisers très doux. Thuya n’insista pas et laissa le sommeil, de toute façon beaucoup plus fort qu’elle, la happer d’un seul coup.

Durant de longues minutes, Jinyasalm resta à ses côtés, à observer avec tristesse toutes les lignes qui n’en finissaient pas de s’altérer depuis qu’il l’avait épousée.

* * *

— Tu crois que c’est moi ?  
Altanbayaar se détourna de la fenêtre et jeta un coup d’œil à Jinyasalm. Son ami était toujours prostré dans le fauteuil, la tête dans les mains et le visage dissimulé. Avant cette question obscure, il n’avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis que le médecin avait quitté sa demeure — le pas plus léger de s’être débarrassé d’un poids.  
— Toi qui quoi ?  
— Moi qui la tue.

Surpris, Altanbayaar ne répondit d’abord rien, le temps de comprendre que cette inquiétude était bel et bien réelle. Jinyasalm craignait d’être responsable de la maladie de sa femme, et ce sans doute depuis longtemps, s’il finissait par verbaliser sa peur. Dans leur fonction, maintenir une façade était après tout une seconde nature. Mais depuis toujours, c’était vrai, son compagnon avait une propension à l’irrationnel plus grande que la sienne. Si lui-même était un réaliste absolu, terre-à-terre extrême, la nature un peu rêveuse, très idéaliste de Jinyasalm avait dû être bridée maintes fois dans son parcours politique. Parfois, pourtant, comme aujourd’hui, celui-ci peinait encore à distinguer les faits de ses propres sentiments.

Altanbayaar s’avança jusqu’au fauteuil et posa une main sur l’épaule arrondie par une culpabilité inutile.  
— Jin, elle était déjà malade avant de te connaître. Rappelle-toi : combien t’ont dit de ne pas t’engager avec elle, à l’époque, au vu de sa santé délicate ?  
Jinyasalm ne rétorqua rien.  
— Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aggraverais ça. Tu lui procures au contraire tous les soins possibles et imaginables, auprès des meilleurs médecins formés sur Linru. Elle vit dans le confort le plus total que ce monde peut offrir ; elle mange les meilleurs plats que l'on peut cuisiner.  
— Mais son corps ne suit pas.  
— Et en quoi est-ce ta responsabilité, ton crime ? Jusqu’à preuve du contraire, ce n’est pas toi qui l’as enfantée et qui lui as donné ce corps fragile.  
— Justement, c’est ça.  
Les épaules de Jinyasalm s’affaissèrent plus encore, à l’incompréhension de son meilleur ami.  
— Ça quoi ? Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
Pour seule explication émergea un sanglot déguisé en soupir : sur Naran, les hommes ne pleuraient pas, même quand ceux qu’ils aimaient mouraient.

— Et comment lui annoncer ça... ?  
— Oh. Mais tu étais le seul à avoir besoin qu’on te le dise.   
Abasourdi, Jinyasalm releva la tête.  
— Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, c’était visible. Et elle… Je crois que Thuya le sait depuis très longtemps. Après tout, qui est mieux placé qu’elle pour sentir qu’il lui est de plus en plus difficile de vivre ?  
— J’ai donc été aveugle...  
Altanbayaar acquiesça à cette conclusion, énoncée avec tristesse.  
— Mais ne bats pas ta coulpe pour autant. Peut-être que lorsqu'on est attaché à quelqu’un à ce point, il est impossible de se rendre compte de son déclin. Je n’en sais rien.  
Le ministre des Communications intensifia la pression de ses doigts et sentit le muscle de son ami se détendre, même si cela ne dura pas.  
— Ce que je sais, par contre, c’est que tu n’y es vraiment pour rien. Thuya est malade depuis qu’elle est petit enfant, depuis bien avant que vous n’échangiez votre premier mot. Et ce qui la tue, c’est cette maladie qu’on ne peut pas soigner. Pas toi.

Il força un petit rire sans amusement, dans l’espoir d’alléger une fraction de seconde le fardeau dont se chargeait son camarade :  
— Ne te donne pas trop d’importance.  
La réplique qui vint ne fut néanmoins pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait :   
— J’ai eu des relations sexuelles avec Thuya de manière répétée.  
Jinyasalm se leva abruptement et fit quelques pas vers le milieu du salon, s’éloignant de son ami.  
— J’aurais pu la laisser tranquille. La laisser se reposer. Ne pas lui demander d’efforts. Mais ce n’est pas ce que j’ai fait.  
  
Altanbayaar haussa un sourcil plutôt serein.  
— C’est donc ça. Mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas le problème. Ce n’est quand même pas _si_ éprouvant. Et ça lui plaisait sans doute aussi.  
— J’ai cédé à la pression. Ce n’était pas pour lui plaire, ou me plaire. Je voulais concevoir un fils, comme on me le réclame partout, tout le temps. Tu ne sais pas ce que c’est. Dès que tu es marié, la pression est écrasante : si tu es un bon citoyen, tu vas te dépêcher d’enfanter un garçon. Sinon, tu démérites vis-à-vis de la Nation. Je suis un personnage public ; je siège au gouvernement : je dois donc montrer l’exemple, et c’était encore pire.  
— J’imagine un peu. On me demande sans cesse quand je vais enfin me trouver une femme. Mais là n’est pas la question.  
— Non. La question, c’est que je m’en veux de ne pas avoir fait de Thuya ma priorité. De l’avoir sacrifiée à mon « devoir » et à toute cette pression.  
— Honnêtement, répondit Altanbayaar, je ne pense pas non plus que ça ait joué le moindre rôle dans la dégradation de son état. Elle était condamnée d’avance, même avant votre premier ébat.  
Jinyasalm secoua la tête.  
— Je porterai toujours un doute au fond de moi. Un poids qui lestera mon cœur.  
— Je sais.  
  
Sans hésiter, Altanbayaar le rejoignit et passa un bras autour des épaules de son ami, comme ce dernier le faisait avec lui quand ils étaient adolescents et que les rêves de Jinyasalm les consolaient tous les deux des journées pénibles de leur formation à l'Académie d'Administration.  
— Je te connais.  
Il le répéta encore un peu plus bas, comme si cela contenait tout ce qu’il y avait à savoir :  
— Je te connais.

Au terme de lentes minutes, silencieuses mais habitées par le soutien de celui qu’il considérait comme un frère, Jinyasalm releva le menton.  
— Il n’y a rien à faire d’autre...  
— Non. Mais quid, maintenant ? Tu vas réessayer avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ? Pour qu’on ne puisse rien te reprocher ?  
Les yeux marron se révulsèrent à cette idée.  
— Absolument pas. Ça l’achèverait. Son corps ne pourrait pas supporter une grossesse. J’ai déjà tant de regrets d’avoir voulu lui infliger ça pendant des années !  
  
Altanbayaar se mordit la lèvre, hésita, puis émit quand même sa pensée avec franchise :  
— Ne m’en veux pas de dire ça, mais… Avec ou sans grossesse, elle mourra quand même avant son heure, Jin. Et j’ai peur que la pression soit plus forte que jamais. « Fais vite un fils avant qu’elle ne meure. Elle rejoindra Dieu en bonne citoyenne qui a accompli son devoir. Et toi, tu auras accompli le tien aussi : tu mérites de faire partie de la caste dirigeante. » Si pas… Je ne sais pas comment ça va se passer pour la suite de ta carrière.  
Le ministre des Finances serra les poings, la mâchoire contractée.  
— C’est ignoble… C’est vrai, tu as raison : ce sera comme ça. Mais c’est ignoble.  
— En effet. Sauf qu’il faut en tenir compte. Tu n’as pas vraiment le choix. Tu rêvais de changer le monde.  
  
À ce rappel, Jinyasalm eut un rire creux, qui s’écrasa dans la paume de ses mains où il enterra à nouveau son visage.  
— Tu avais dit que tu m’aiderais.  
Altanbayaar hocha la tête.  
— Bien sûr. Je t’aiderai quoi qu’il arrive.


	7. Thuya (2)

— Il est l’heure d’arrêter.  
Le regard de Thuya glissa par la fenêtre ouverte, par laquelle l’air printanier entrait à flots. Elle tenta de protester.  
— Le crépuscule n’est même pas encore là. Ça me laisse du temps pour finir mon tableau.  
Avec gentillesse, mais fermeté, Jinyasalm lui ôta toutefois le pinceau des doigts.  
— Tu vas te fatiguer. Il faut que tu te ménages.  
Une quinte de toux empêcha la jeune femme de répondre, et lorsque celle-ci se tarit, Thuya n’avait plus la force de contester quoi que ce soit.

Son mari tendit la coupe pleine de mucus à Tsusanda, qui veillait à portée d’oreille et avait accouru aux premiers bruits.  
— Tu vois que j’ai raison.  
Thuya peinait cependant toujours à reprendre son souffle, et le ministre pivota vivement vers la gouvernante.  
— De l’eau chaude, vite.

Tsusanda disparut au rez-de-chaussée pour puiser l’eau dans la marmite sous laquelle le feu demeurait maintenant allumé sans discontinuer. Une nouvelle tâche aux attributions de la cuisinière, engagée depuis qu’elle-même devait passer plus de temps à l’étage, consistait à rajouter du combustible, puis de l’eau au fur et à mesure que celle-ci s’évaporait, et à envoyer un coursier quérir de nouvelles réserves de charbon. Tout ceci coûtait une fortune, mais Jinyasalm s’en moquait.

La gouvernante déposa le bol brûlant sur un plateau. Elle s’apprêtait à le monter quand Iyuun fit irruption dans la cuisine.  
— J’y vais.  
Sans attendre, le jeune homme aux yeux en amande prit le relais et grimpa les marches aussi rapidement qu’il le put sans risquer de tout renverser.

Entre-temps, Jinyasalm avait aidé sa femme à se redresser. Thuya paraissait plus menue que jamais quand il était auprès d’elle, la haute taille de l’homme politique contrastant avec la silhouette amaigrie qui ne cessait de s’affiner, comme si elle rapetissait.  
— Respire aussi fort que tu le peux, ma douce.  
Iyuun maintenait à présent le plateau devant elle, et elle se pencha pour inhaler la vapeur qui l’aidait à ne plus suffoquer — l’espace d’un instant.

Enfin, Thuya se sentit mieux et se laissa aller contre les oreillers, au soulagement de tous les présents.  
— Maintenant, repose-toi.  
Jinyasalm serra la petite main.  
— Je voudrais que tu ailles bien aussi longtemps que possible.  
Thuya lui sourit faiblement.  
— Je me repose.  
— Très bien. Je compte sur toi.   
Il embrassa sa paume, puis fit un signe de tête à Iyuun avant de quitter la chambre.

Dès que son mari eut passé la porte, derrière laquelle Tsusanda avait repris sa broderie, Thuya se tourna vers son ami, qui avait avancé un tabouret à côté du lit et du vieux chien blanc qui ne quittait jamais son poste auprès de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme respirait toujours laborieusement.  
— Il ne… comprend pas.  
Iyuun secoua la tête.  
— Je crois qu'il le sait, que le médecin le lui a dit. Mais il est trop triste pour pouvoir se résigner.  
— Il croit que… quand j’arrête de tousser… je vais mieux. Il croit… qu’on peut prolonger tout ça… et que c’est bien. Il n’écoute pas… ce que je veux.  
— Le chagrin rend parfois sourd.  
— Il n’essaie… même pas.  
  
Cette fois, Iyuun sourit à la moue exaspérée de Thuya.  
— Je reformule : le chagrin rend parfois égoïste. Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais ?  
Son regard vert était animé d’une résolution neuve lorsqu’elle répondit :  
— Partir… Rentrer chez moi.  
Des esquilles de douleur se fichèrent dans les yeux du jeune serviteur, qui déglutit, puis murmura d’un ton presque optimiste, tout à fait conscient qu’il péchait ainsi de la même façon que Jinyasalm :  
— Il ne voudra jamais.  
Thuya serra le poing aussi fort que ses faibles forces le lui permettaient.  
— Peut-être quand il devra… se rendre à l’évidence.

* * *

L’atmosphère du vaste bureau orienté au nord restait froide et sévère, peu importait le temps à l’extérieur ou l’heure de la journée. C’était précisément pour cette raison que Jinyasalm avait choisi cette pièce afin d'en faire sa salle de travail, quand il avait emménagé dans sa demeure de fonction plusieurs années auparavant. L’espace devait être assorti à son ambition politique, afin de toujours lui rappeler cette dernière : rendre un monde austère plus humain. Pour l’heure, toutefois, c’était de sa sphère privée qu’on y débattait, comme si elle regardait aussi la société au détriment de l’intimité de son chagrin.

— Monsieur, vous devez au moins tenter. C’est très mauvais pour votre carrière si vous restez sans descendance.  
Altanbayaar ne put que confirmer les dires du conseiller de son ami.   
— Il a raison. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Ce matin encore, les couloirs du palais impérial bruissaient de rumeurs à ton sujet.  
Assis de l’autre côté du bureau, Jinyasalm eut un geste agacé.  
— Le palais impérial n’a-t-il rien de plus intéressant comme occupation que de discuter de ce que je fais avec ma femme ?  
— Ce que tu fais avec ta femme dit des choses sur toi en tant qu’individu.  
Sans paraître entendre, le ministre des Finances poursuivit sur sa lancée, d’un ton à la fois las et exaspéré :  
— Tous ces gens ne sont-ils pas encore assez écrasés par ce pouvoir despotique, pour avoir le temps de se préoccuper des détails de la vie des autres ?  
— Jin.  
Le timbre d’Altanbayaar sonnait comme une alarme. Le conseiller, plongé dans la lecture d’un papier posé sur ses genoux, fit comme si rien n’avait été prononcé.

Jinyasalm soupira.  
— De toute façon, rien ne dit que ça va marcher. Jusqu’à présent, ça n’a pas fonctionné.  
— Alors, vous la mettrez dans un monastère et vous romprez officiellement votre mariage, s'empressa de répondre son secrétaire. Puis, vous prendrez une nouvelle épouse, et…  
Le principal concerné plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.  
— Assez. Je ne veux pas entendre ça.  
Altanbayaar intervint à nouveau :  
— Peut-être que ça marchera. Tu n’en sais rien.  
— Non, non. Il ne vaut mieux pas. Ça la tuera.  
— Elle est déjà morte. Ses jours sont comptés, même sans ça.  
Le regard horrifié de Jinyasalm s’agrandit, mais il ne contredit pas son meilleur ami sur cette assertion qu’il savait — hélas, hélas, hélas — vraie.

En désespoir de cause, il tenta alors une autre approche, avec toute la vigueur qu’il pouvait y injecter.  
— Et même, l’enfant n’arriverait pas à terme non plus.  
— Peu importe l’enfant, répliqua son compagnon. Bien sûr, il mourra avec elle. Mais au regard des gens, tu auras essayé, et c’est ce terrible malheur qui t’aura empêché d’accueillir un descendant. Pas ton manque de patriotisme ou que sais-je. Les gens compatiront au lieu de douter. Ce serait la meilleure issue.  
Une fois de plus, Jinyasalm secoua la tête.  
— Comment peux-tu imaginer de telles tragédies sans battre des cils ?  
Altanbayaar se borna à hausser les épaules, sans quitter son ami et collègue des yeux.  
— Je suis un stratège politique.  
— Thuya n’est pas qu’un pion sur l’échiquier de nos carrières : c’est aussi la femme que j’aime.  
— Que tu vas perdre quoi qu’il arrive. Par contre, ta carrière, tu n’es pas obligé.  
— C’est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu n’es pas à ma place.  
— En effet. Et il n’y avait aucun risque : je n’aurais pas fait les choix qui t’y ont mené.  
  
Le sourire que Jinyasalm lui adressa était empreint de tristesse.  
— Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, parfois, j’aurais l’impression que tu n’as pas de cœur.  
Altanbayaar se pencha par-dessus le bureau. Il murmura, pour n’être entendu que de son ami :  
— On ne peut pas se lancer sur un tel chemin sans être préparé à tout.

Après un instant de silence, Jinyasalm souffla tout de même :  
— Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça.  
  



	8. Thuya (3)

Altanbayaar attendit qu’Iyuun soit arrivé au bas du grand escalier, l’assiette presque intacte entre les mains.  
— Je viens rendre visite à Thuya.  
L’employé hocha la tête, timidement.  
— Qu’on ne nous dérange pas pendant ce temps.  
Iyuun acquiesça encore, puis reprit sa route vers la cuisine tandis que le meilleur ami de son maître gravissait les marches vers le premier étage. Avant de quitter le corridor, le serviteur jeta par-dessus son épaule un regard un peu inquiet à la haute silhouette qui montait.

Dans le couloir, assise sur un fauteuil à bascule où elle cousait, l’oreille tendue, Tsusanda salua l’homme politique. Ce dernier lui sourit avec amabilité.  
— Je viens dire bonjour à Thuya. Je souhaite lui parler en privé et je compte donc fermer la porte.  
À ces mots, la vieille gouvernante plissa le front.  
— Ce n’est pas très correct. Une femme mariée et un homme célibataire...  
— Jinyasalm m’honore de sa confiance totale.  
— Mon maître n’est pas là en ce moment.  
— Si la confiance est totale, ça veut dire qu’elle s’exerce même lorsqu’il n’est pas avec moi, n’est-ce pas ?  
Tsusanda hésita un moment, puis finit par donner son accord. Elle savait de toute façon que ce dernier n’était pas nécessaire au vu de la différence de statut entre eux, et que le ministre faisait déjà preuve de politesse à son égard en lui exposant ses intentions.  
— Allez-y.

Altanbayaar frappa donc à la porte entrebâillée.  
— Je peux entrer ?  
De son lit, où elle peignait comme à son habitude, Thuya lui répondit par l’affirmative. Il pénétra dans la pièce colorée avant de refermer le battant derrière lui.  
— Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?  
Thuya semblait toujours à bout de souffle, à présent, comme si sa poitrine très amaigrie ne pouvait plus contenir assez d’air pour qu’elle respire normalement.  
— Je viens te saluer.  
Le ministre des Communications s’assit sur la chaise à son chevet, et elle lui sourit, sans déposer son pinceau pour autant.  
— Tu ne viens jamais saluer les gens sans raison. Et tu as fermé la porte.  
Il rit.  
— Toujours perspicace. La digne femme d’un esprit aussi fin que Jin.  
Sans cesser de sourire, ni de peindre, Thuya haussa ses épaules étroites, couvertes d’un châle en coton blanc aux motifs délicats.  
— Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir tenté de le décourager de m’épouser, à l’époque.  
— Je l’admets. Mais j’avais tort. Pour lui, tu étais le meilleur choix.

La jeune femme tapota ses lèvres du manche de son pinceau.  
— Même si je lui brise le cœur en mourant ?  
— Ce n’est pas ta décision. Et oui, sinon.  
Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
— Parce que son malheur le rendra plus malléable ou, au contraire, l’endurcira ?  
— Parce qu’il a été heureux durant les années que vous avez partagées.

Les mots d’Altanbayaar éclaboussèrent les yeux verts de Thuya de stupéfaction, ce que voyant, il précisa :  
— Jin a été mon ami avant de devenir mon allié politique.  
— Je sais bien… Mais c’est ta faute, aussi. Tu es rarement sentimental.  
Il répondit d’un ton amusé.  
— Je plaide coupable. Jin l’a toujours été pour tous les deux.  
Thuya fit la moue.  
— Jin est un homme trop bon pour sa fonction.  
— Jin est exactement l’homme qu’il faut pour sa fonction.  
  
À cette remarque, Thuya se figea une seconde. Elle étendit ensuite le bras pour déposer son pinceau sur la table de chevet.  
— De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, Bayaa ? Je t’écoute.

Plutôt que de répondre, Altanbayaar fit un geste vers la toile inachevée qui reposait sur les genoux de l’artiste et figurait un paysage champêtre, dans des tons de vert et de jaune.  
— Ça ne te rend pas triste que personne ne sache jamais que c’est toi qui es l’autrice de toutes ces œuvres d’art, puisqu’elles sont au nom d’Iyuun ?  
— Il n’y avait pas d’autre solution. Si elles avaient été à mon nom, elles n’auraient pas eu de valeur, puisque je suis une femme. Personne ne les aurait exposées, ni voulu les acheter.   
— Et ça ne te dérange pas que la vérité ne soit pas rétablie ?  
— Peu m’importe cette vérité. Ça ne m’a pas empêchée de les peindre. Et qu’ils ne connaissent pas leur vraie autrice n’empêche pas les gens de les admirer.

Altanbayaar inclina le front. Même Jinyasalm, qui la cantonnait par amour à son rôle d’oisive ou de malade silencieuse, sous-estimait la jeune femme, comme il l’avait fait lui-même des années durant, ne la jugeant utile qu’à remplir d’une présence traditionnelle la maison de son camarade.

Thuya sourit et lui saisit la main, plus lourde qu’un pinceau, trop pour la soulever.  
— Tu ne m’as toujours pas dit ce qui t’amène.  
— Je viens te parler de politique. De la carrière de Jin, plus précisément.  
Elle se fit encore plus attentive.  
— Je sais que j’y suis un frein, dans mon état. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire.  
— Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?  
Sans aucune hésitation, Thuya répondit :  
— Rentrer chez moi pour y mourir.

Altanbayaar ne sembla ni surpris, ni choqué par son intention. Ce fut avec le même calme qu’auparavant qu’il commenta la révélation :  
— C’est très loin. Tu penses pouvoir supporter le trajet ?  
Le rire de Thuya se mêla à sa toux.  
— Est-ce que ça change quelque chose, au fond ?  
— Non, c’est vrai. Pourquoi là-bas ?  
— Parce que c’est chez moi. C’est là que je suis née, près de cette mer-là, et là que je voudrais finir ma vie. Comme pour compléter le cycle. Et puis, je crois que le climat sera meilleur pour moi. Il y a moins de poussière.

— Et Jin ?  
— Tu es venu me dire qu’il vaut mieux que je m’éloigne de lui, n’est-ce pas ?  
Altanbayaar fit un signe de tête affirmatif.  
— C’est la meilleure option. Si on trouve un prétexte à ce que tu doives partir, il n’y aura plus cette pression du gouvernement pour qu’il te fasse un enfant.  
— Il ne veut pas ?  
— Tu te sacrifierais ?  
— Non. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter ça. Je préférerais encore mourir tout de suite. Ce serait la solution la plus facile, non ?  
Les lèvres d’Altanbayaar s’étirèrent.  
— Je ne peux pas te mentir.  
  
Les yeux verts de Thuya cherchèrent quelque chose sur le visage de l'homme politique.  
— Je voudrais quand même encore vivre un peu, égoïstement, le temps de retourner d’où je viens. Est-ce que c’est un trop gros caprice ?  
— Non. On arrangera ce voyage.  
— Jin ne voudra pas.  
— Je le convaincrai.  
Thuya sourit comme si Altanbayaar venait d’exaucer tous ses souhaits en une fois.  
— Merci, Bayaa. Merci.  
— Merci à toi.  
Le ministre se pencha sur la main pâle aux veines trop visibles et y imprima un baiser.

* * *

— Retourner à Uugay ? Pas question.  
— Pourquoi donc ?  
— Mais d’abord, parce que c’est un voyage très long ! Ça la tuerait !  
Altanbayaar arqua un sourcil.   
— Tu réalises le côté stupide ce que tu dis, j’imagine ?  
Jinyasalm fit un geste vague.  
— De toute façon, je ne peux pas l’accompagner. Tu sais bien tout ce qu’il y a à faire ici, et jamais l’Empereur ne me déchargera de mes tâches suffisamment longtemps.  
— On peut la faire accompagner par une escorte de confiance.  
— Ce n’est pas facile de trouver des gens de confiance à Sukbutaar.  
  
Altanbayaar ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant les tentatives évidentes de son ami d’user de mauvaise foi pour éviter d’être confronté à une réalité déplaisante.  
— Des excuses, par contre, tu en trouves facilement. Tu ne veux pas qu’elle te quitte, mais elle te quittera de toute façon. Quelques jours plus tôt, qu’est-ce que ça change ?  
À ces mots, les épaules et le regard de Jinyasalm s’affaissèrent.  
— Ça fait quelques jours de moins avec elle.  
— Sur le nombre de jours sans elle, ça ne fera pas une grande différence.  
— Ça fera une différence pour moi. J’ai dit non.  
  
— Et si c’est sa volonté ?  
Son compagnon ouvrit la bouche, interdit, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il y songeait.  
— C’est sa volonté de passer quelques jours de moins avec moi ?  
— On ne parle pas de toi.  
La tristesse s’épaissit dans la voix de Jinyasalm, qui secoua doucement la tête :  
— C’est encore pire, de ne compter pour rien.  
— Peut-être que l’approche de la mort est le moment propice pour cesser de s’oublier, pour faire de soi-même sa priorité. C’est étrange de dire ça d’une femme, mais… Thuya a existé sans toi avant de te rencontrer, même si à présent, son unique statut est d’être ton épouse. Peut-être que l’approche de la mort est simplement un nouveau trajet en solitaire ?

Perdu dans une réflexion douloureuse, son meilleur ami ne répondit rien durant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il leva vers Altanbayaar des yeux las, fatigués par l’inéluctable que son esprit s’acharnait à tenter de repousser — en vain.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu soutiens tant son projet ? Qu’est-ce que tu gagnes à ce qu’elle rentre à Uugay ?  
— Eh bien, ça résoudra le problème de ta descendance inexistante. Pour raisons de santé, ta femme doit s’éloigner de toi. Ça donne une raison valable à votre impossibilité à concevoir. C’est ce que tu voulais aussi : ne pas y être obligé pour préserver Thuya. C’est la solution parfaite, qui ne mettra pas non plus la suite de nos projets en péril. Et puis… C’est vraiment ce qu’elle veut, Jin. Et je lui ai promis d’appuyer sa demande.  
— Tu n’as pas toujours été de son côté. Tu ne t’es jamais privé de me répéter que j’avais fait le mauvais choix en la mariant.  
— J’ai des torts envers elle, je le sais. Il n’est pas trop tard pour que j’essaie de les réparer.  
— Ah, c’est toi-même que tu cherches à apaiser, en réalité. J’aurais dû m’en douter.  
  
Altanbayaar ne se sentit pas blessé par l’insinuation. Il connaissait sa réputation d’égocentrique, qui n’était pas tant éloignée de la vérité.  
— On pense toujours un peu à soi, non ?  
Le silence lui avoua ce que Jinyasalm n’admit pas.

— Je t’en prie, laisse-moi rentrer à Uugay.  
Thuya venait de pénétrer dans le salon, accrochée au bras d’Iyuun qui soutenait chacun de ses pas.  
— Thuya ! Tu ne devrais pas quitter le lit, et…  
Jinyasalm ne s’attendait pas à la réaction épidermique de son épouse, qui eut un haut-le-corps immédiat.  
— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. D’un côté, on dirait que tu n’acceptes pas que je disparaisse, et de l’autre, tu me traites comme si j’étais déjà morte !  
La jeune femme serra les lèvres pour contenir sa toux, qui ne cessait de la trahir jour après jour en nourrissant les arguments de son mari.

Ses jambes tremblaient un peu sous sa robe multicolore, mais elle redressa le buste aussi droit que l’appui d’Iyuun le lui permettait. Ses yeux émeraude brûlaient de résolution veinée d’irritation. C’était la première fois qu’elle exprimait ce genre d’émotion, et la surprise ôtait à Jinyasalm son éloquence.  
— Je vis encore et je voudrais vraiment retourner dans la contrée où je suis née, même si c’est la dernière chose que je fais.  
— Thuya…

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellée imprima un brusque mouvement vers l’avant qu’Iyuun dut suivre sous peine de la lâcher. Tous deux se retrouvèrent à genoux aux pieds du ministre des Finances, qui avait contourné son bureau pour s’avancer vers sa femme lorsqu’elle était entrée dans la pièce.  
— Tu m’as toujours si bien traitée. Tu m’as offert tout ce que je t’ai réclamé. N’importe quelle teinte dont j’ai eu besoin pour mes tableaux, tu l’as cherchée ou fait fabriquer quand elle n’existait pas. Tu m'as chérie chaque jour depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés, bien plus que tu n'y étais obligé. Maintenant, je te demande de me pardonner et de m’autoriser un ultime caprice. Laisse-moi partir. C’est la dernière chose que je voudrai.  
  
Sa tirade s’étouffa dans les expectorations qu’elle ne put refouler plus longtemps. Elle replia sur lui-même son corps agité de secousses violentes, douloureuses à observer sous les cheveux clairs dont la longueur ne masquait rien. À ses côtés, Iyuun se mordait les lèvres, un bras crispé autour des épaules de son amie. Il n’osait pas resserrer son étreinte pour ne pas dépasser les limites de ce qui lui était permis par la bienséance en vigueur sur Naran, mais son visage exprimait sa désolation de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager Thuya, qui se disloquait contre son flanc.

Jinyasalm s’accroupit devant eux et, avec beaucoup de douceur, souleva sa jeune épouse, légère comme une coquille presque vide. Thuya rejeta la tête en arrière pour avaler de plus larges goulées d’air, tandis que ses côtes se levaient de manière erratique sous le tissu de son corsage. Entre ses yeux entrouverts filtrait toujours la même supplique. Le ministre, le cœur brisé par le spectacle davantage encore que par sa décision, ne put qu’accéder au désir qui paraissait si cher à celle qu’il aimait.  
— D’accord.  
À ce mot, Thuya ferma complètement les paupières et sourit, la tempe calée contre l’épaule de Jinyasalm.

Ce dernier prit le temps de raffermir sa voix avant de se focaliser sur les détails pratiques, comme s’il jetait des ancres pour s’amarrer contre les lames du chagrin.  
— Il te faut bien sûr une escorte de confiance, pour veiller sur toi durant le trajet.  
Machinalement, Thuya bascula le visage vers l’endroit où Iyuun attendait toujours à genoux.  
— Tu sais qu’une femme mariée ne peut pas se trouver avec un autre homme que son époux.  
— Si une femme… en plus… nous accompagne… comme Tsusanda… ici…  
— Ce ne sera pas suffisant pour l’opinion publique, intervint Altanbayaar du fauteuil où il était assis. Ça fera scandale quand même. On ne pourra pas jurer à distance que vous ne restez jamais seuls tous les deux.  
— Tsusanda seule ? réfléchit Jinyasalm. Mais elle est déjà âgée pour un tel voyage, la fatigue qu’il représentera, sans compter prendre soin de toi, et je ne pense pas qu'elle sera à même de te protéger si besoin est.  
  
Thuya secoua la tête à la suggestion de son mari.  
— Je préférerais… Iyuun… Je lui fais… plus confiance…  
Jinyasalm fronça les sourcils, et les deux hommes politiques échangèrent un coup d’oeil. Ils reportèrent ensuite leur attention sur la malade, dont la mâchoire contractée disait que, malgré son masque d’épuisement, elle n’avait pas fini de se battre.  
— Ce n’est pas possible, ma douce. On a dit pas d’homme.  
— Je ne me sentirai… en confiance… qu’avec lui. Ce n’est pas… ce que tu veux… quelqu’un de confiance… pour amener ton épouse… à bon port ?  
— Si, évidemment. Mais pas un homme.

Entre temps, Iyuun s’était remis debout.  
— Si c'est tout que vous me reprochez…  
Le serviteur serra les poings et ne leva pas le regard vers eux, tandis qu’il terminait d’un timbre presque trop assuré pour qui le connaissait :  
— Je suis d’accord de régler ce problème.


	9. Thuya (4)

Le débit de Jinyasalm semblait accéléré par la nervosité, même s’il était visible qu’il essayait de contrôler cette dernière.  
— Je récapitule. La voie ferrée s’arrête à Mogay. Vous allez jusqu’au terminus. Un attelage que j’ai réservé vous attendra là-bas, ainsi qu’une équipe pour s’occuper du transfert des bagages et vous convoyer. Vous empruntez la route aussi loin que c’est possible, et ensuite…  
— Monsieur, je suis désolé d’interrompre votre conversation, mais il faut embarquer. Le train va partir d’ici quelques minutes.  
  
Le regard du ministre quitta le visage rond d’Iyuun, sur lequel il s’était verrouillé, pour se poser sur celui de l’employé des chemins de fer qui venait poliment les rappeler à l’ordre.  
— Maintenant ?  
— Oui, Monsieur. Comme je l’ai dit, le train part dans quelques minutes. Il faudrait aller s’installer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…  
Il fit un geste à l’attention d’Iyuun, qui hocha la tête. Jinyasalm agrippa cependant encore le bras de son domestique.  
— Tu as tout compris ? Tu es sûr que tu ne te tromperas pas, que tu la mèneras à bon port ?  
— Oui, Monsieur. Je la conduirai à Uugay, sur ma vie.  
— Tu ne la quittes pas d’une semelle. Tu fais tout ce qu’elle te demande, tant que ce n’est pas dangereux. Je t’interdis de l’aider à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse nuire à sa santé. C’est clair ?  
— Oui, Monsieur.  
— Tu prendras soin d’elle jour et nuit. Quand vous serez arrivés, tu veilleras à ce qu’elle soit bien installée auprès de sa famille, et…  
Iyuun osa couper l’homme politique, sans toutefois parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux.  
— Je sais tout cela, Monsieur… Vous me l’avez déjà beaucoup dit… et je le ferai. Mais… si je rate le train… je ne pourrai pas être avec elle.  
Jinyasalm hésita une fraction de seconde avant d’acquiescer, avec effort :  
— Dépêche-toi, alors.

En réalité, le train ne serait pas parti sans son dernier passager, attendu pour mettre la machine en marche — sous haute surveillance. Un wagon entier avait été réservé pour Thuya et son escorte, dont la venue n’était pas passée inaperçue. Plusieurs heures avant le départ, l’armée avait envahi la gare de Sukbutaar, à l’affolement des passants qui avaient craint une rafle ou un attentat, tous les deux réguliers dans la capitale. Chaque voiture avait été passée au peigne fin, même la locomotive. L’identité de tous les voyageurs qui allaient emprunter le convoi vers Mogay avait été contrôlée sur liste, puis en vérifiant leurs papiers, et leurs bagages fouillés. Jinyasalm n’avait rien laissé au hasard pour assurer la sécurité de sa femme, au risque de se le faire reprocher.  
  
 _— Tu comptes employer l’armée à des fins privées : ce sont des fonds publics que tu dépenses dans un but personnel. Je ne parle même pas des vérifications d’identité… Tout cela sera critiqué. Tu devras te justifier. Le peuple aussi désapprouvera._  
 _— Tant pis. Sans ça, elle ne s’en ira pas._  
 _— Tu en fais trop._  
 _— Pas à mes yeux. Et puis, tu trouveras bien quelque chose pour légitimer ça. C’est ta spécialité, non ? Convaincre. Manipuler._  
 _Mais pas Jinyasalm. Et puisque ce dernier ne pouvait pas non plus être raisonné, sa peine de perdre son épouse déréglant la boussole de son bon sens, Altanbayaar s’était résigné à l’aider._

— Au revoir, Iyuun. Fais bon voyage.  
— Au revoir, Monsieur. Merci.  
Altanbayaar, qui descendait de la voiture, s’écarta pour laisser grimper le domestique. Il n’avait jamais beaucoup parlé à Iyuun, créature extrêmement réservée qui paraissait le craindre en sus. Mais il le connaissait comme une part intégrante du foyer de Jinyasalm. Engagé plusieurs années auparavant par son collègue, Iyuun était toujours présent pour assister Thuya ou aider Tsusanda dans les tâches que la gouvernante, âgée, n’était plus capable d’accomplir. Appliqué, discret, dévoué, personne n’avait rien eu à lui reprocher.

Sur les talons de son employé, Jinyasalm prenait lui aussi le marchepied d’assaut. Altanbayaar le retint une minute. Il parla à mi-voix afin que le journaliste d’État qui prenait des notes non loin ne discerne pas ses paroles.  
— Il va te falloir faire court. On ne va pas pouvoir retenir le train beaucoup plus longtemps. Il ne transporte pas que Thuya et s’il a trop de retard, on blâmera aussi les équipes de bord. On amputera leur solde, et ce sera injuste.  
— Je vais faire aussi vite que possible.  
D’une pression sur le bras, Altanbayaar l’encouragea, plus bas encore.  
— Pense que c’est ce qu’elle veut.  
Le sourire de son ami se battit bravement pour ne pas vaciller sous la pression de son chagrin.  
— J’y pense autant que je peux.

Dans le compartiment le plus luxueux du train, Thuya, confortablement installée, attendait son mari pour lui faire ses adieux. Coiffée, habillée, maquillée par les soins de Tsusanda, la jeune fille avait l’air moins malade que son état. En la voyant bien droite contre le dossier en velours, Jinyasalm eut un sursaut d’espoir. Il ne l’avait plus vue parée pour sortir depuis tant de mois, puisqu’elle ne quittait pas la maison et avait donc abandonné les fards, les bijoux, les tenues d’exception. Elle tendit vers lui sa petite main pâle, dont les doigts ne restèrent en l’air qu’une seconde avant de choir, lestés de bagues trop lourdes, emportés par la gravité contre laquelle ils n’avaient plus la force de lutter. Sa propension à l’espérance condamnait Jinyasalm à des déceptions répétées et, une fois de plus, son cœur se brisa.  
  
— Jin… Merci pour tout.  
— Ma douce, tu vas tellement me manquer.  
Il s’agenouilla devant elle, lui saisit les deux mains avec chaleur et désolation.  
— J’aurais voulu que tu ne me quittes jamais.  
— Merci… de me laisser m’en aller.  
— Écris-moi dès que tu peux.  
— Merci pour tout.  
— Monsieur…  
Le chef de bord s’était respectueusement approché du ministre, qui ne se tourna pas vers lui pour lui répondre.  
— Je sors.  
  
Jinyasalm n’avait cependant d’yeux que pour sa femme, dont les joues se piquetaient à présent de larmes.  
— Tu peux renoncer… rester.  
Thuya secoua la tête, et les gouttes dégringolèrent sur sa robe de soie bleue. Assis à ses côtés, Iyuun chercha un mouchoir dans sa besace.  
— Jin… Je veux y aller…  
— Je sais.  
Entendre la douce voix prononcer ces mots faisait mal comme s’il n’y avait pas eu de précédent, mais ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être deux à souffrir plus que nécessaire maintenant.  
— J’espère que ce retour sera tout ce que tu espères. Prends soin de toi.  
  
Jinyasalm se remit debout et se pencha une dernière fois sur Thuya. La jeune fille pleurait à présent sans retenue, mais elle laissa aller les mains de son mari lorsqu’il lâcha les siennes. Il l’embrassa sur la joue, murmurant à son oreille des mots d’amour qu’il avait toujours pensés, dits, et qu’il ne regrettait pas non plus aujourd’hui.

Après un regard significatif à Iyuun, il se détourna pour quitter le wagon, laissant Thuya seule avec son confident et le groupe de soldats et de caméristes qui les accompagnaient.

D’une main tendre, Iyuun passa son mouchoir sur les pommettes de son amie, tandis que la locomotive soufflait de la vapeur et que le convoi commençait à trembler. Jinyasalm avait regagné le quai : le périple pouvait débuter.  
— Tu es sûre et certaine ?  
Thuya hocha la tête entre deux sanglots.  
— Tu as beaucoup de peine.  
— Oui… mais ça ne… change rien.  
  
Alors que le train s'ébranlait, de l’autre côté de la vitre, Altanbayaar fit un signe de la main à Thuya, et celle-ci lui répondit d’un sourire inondé. Le ministre des Communications avait un bras passé autour des épaules de Jinyasalm, qui tournait le dos aux rails, mais gardait la tête haute. Elle ne verrait plus le visage de son époux : il ne regarderait pas le train s’en aller pour ne pas risquer de pleurer.  
  
— Il m’a dit que si par miracle, je parvenais à te ramener, il me rendrait riche, même si c’est interdit.  
Iyuun avait chuchoté. Il était des choses qu’il valait mieux conserver cachées.  
— Il espère encore… que je vais guérir ?  
Son ami hésita.  
— Peut-être… Mais je crois qu’il espère surtout que tu changeras d’avis pour qu’il puisse prendre soin de toi jusque… jusqu’au bout. Je crois qu’il aurait voulu être près de toi avant… quand…

Les silhouettes d’Altanbayaar, de Jinyasalm et des soldats à quai se fondaient à présent dans les grands bâtiments et les coupoles de la gare, qui commençaient eux aussi à rapetisser.  
— J’ai eu… tant de chance… tant de chance… tant de chance…  
Thuya se recroquevilla contre Iyuun, qui la serra dans ses bras pour la première fois, balbutiant des mots de réconfort — songeant que le plus chanceux était peut-être lui.


	10. Vrayava

_Sukbutaar, Naran, des années plus tard (après « Selenseg » mais avant « Prologue »)_

Altanbayaar leva son verre vide, puis s’excusa poliment. L’alcool était un prétexte diplomatique pour s’extirper des conversations les plus agaçantes. Chacun comprenait en effet l’envie d’autrui de ne pas rester le gosier sec lors de ces réceptions impériales où les liqueurs les plus chères coulaient à flots. Son statut de ministre le dispensait d’avoir des comptes à rendre, mais Altanbayaar savait combien l’opinion de chacun avait de la valeur : une seule voix pouvait faire la différence, et il devait creuser l’écart.

À l’autre bout de la grande salle, au cœur du palais, il se doutait que Jinyasalm était occupé à faire de même pour le devancer, Selenseg — intimidée, furieuse dans sa robe à volants — à son bras. La présence de l’adolescente devait se révéler une échappatoire plus efficace encore pour éviter les discussions conflictuelles. L’événement mondain n’était pas un champ de bataille, mais certains ne discutaient qu’en joutes, et cela faisait après tout partie de ce jeu dangereux.

Alors qu’il se frayait un chemin vers le luxueux buffet pour aller quérir un autre verre, une main ridée, décorée de pierres précieuses, arrêta son coude.  
— Il va faire bonne impression avec cette petite fille.  
Altanbayaar se tourna vers l’impératrice, autour de laquelle tout le monde s’était écarté suivant le protocole. Elle paraissait d’un autre âge, usée jusqu’à la perte de tout signe de vie. Ses yeux délavés ne brillaient plus depuis des années ; ses lèvres même étaient décolorées au milieu de son visage blême. Seuls ses bijoux animaient sa peau, mais ils éclipsaient encore davantage la personne qui les portait. Les décennies au rang de première dame paraissaient l’avoir vidée de toute substance, plus impitoyables que le temps qui s’écoulait pour le commun des mortels.  
— Tu devrais suivre son exemple.  
La voix était, en revanche, plus affilée que jamais.

L’homme politique sourit aimablement sous le regard inhabité.  
— Est-ce un ordre de l’Empereur, Madame ?  
— Le conseil d’une vieille dame, donné de son propre chef.  
Évidemment. Pourquoi l’autocrate de Naran aurait-il fait convoyer ses directives par sa femme, qui lui avait uniquement servi d’objet d’apparat à l’époque où elle était belle ? Il était notoire qu’à présent, il ne l’utilisait plus à rien. Mais le ministre des Communications savait donner aux gens l’impression qu’ils étaient importants. Un bras replié à l’horizontale dans le dos en signe de vénération, Altanbayaar s’inclina devant elle.  
— Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissant de vous pencher sur mon cas, Madame.  
L’impératrice ne répondit pas et s’éloigna, ouvrant autour d’elle un passage qui se referma derrière sa traîne comme une gueule qui l’engloutissait.

Reprenant sa route, Altanbayaar atteignit les tables couvertes de coupes étincelantes. Il en saisit une où miroitait un alcool orangé. Presque aussitôt, un bras frôla le sien pour copier son geste, tandis qu’une nouvelle voix féminine murmurait près de son oreille :  
— Si vous cherchez une future veuve, c’est ma spécialité.  
  
À ses côtés, une femme de son âge, son verre déjà aux lèvres, souriait à demi d’un sourire qui n’adoucissait pas son visage aux angles vifs. Il ne la connaissait pas, même de vue. Pourtant, sa présence ici, comme la qualité des bijoux qu’elle portait, indiquaient qu’elle était — ou avait été — l’épouse d’un homme de haut rang.

Il leva un sourcil amusé.  
— Et qui avez-vous déjà enterré, pour être aussi sûre que vous me survivrez ?  
— L’ancien banquier en chef de Mogay. Il est mort assassiné par des brigands qui ont tenté de reprendre l’argent des impôts ; vous en avez sûrement entendu parler. Ensuite, j’ai épousé le ministre des Postes, décédé d’un arrêt cardiaque il y a quelques mois. Vous le connaissiez.  
— En effet, nous étions régulièrement amenés à travailler ensemble, mais je n’ai pas le souvenir de vous avoir jamais croisée à des réceptions, même celles qui avaient lieu à votre domicile.

Altanbayaar lui lança un regard pénétrant, tout en poursuivant :  
— Sa femme était souffrante, si ma mémoire est bonne, et j’ai la joie de constater que vous avez l’air de bien vous porter.  
L'inconnue eut un petit rire méprisant, mais il ne put déterminer à l’égard de qui.  
— Il préférait que je ne me montre pas. Je restais cloîtrée dans ma chambre lorsque les invités étaient là, sous le prétexte imaginaire de ma santé fragile.  
Elle expliqua, avant que l’homme politique n’ait le temps d’ajouter quelque chose :  
— Je n’étais pas assez jolie pour servir de décoration, et il voulait s’épargner une honte publique auprès de ceux dont il estimait l’opinion.  
Altanbayaar but une gorgée d’alcool sans la quitter des yeux.  
— Rappelez-moi votre nom ?  
— Vrayava.

Vrayava. Il s’en souvenait, à présent. Kuhval s’était marié à Mogay, d’où sa future femme était originaire, avant d’accéder à son poste de ministre. Presque un inconnu à l’époque, il avait ensuite très vite grimpé les échelons de l’appareil administratif. Il se faisait plaindre par ses collègues pour l’état de son épouse, qui le désespérait. Très touché par la situation de Kuhval, semblable à la sienne, Jinyasalm avait maintes fois offert des cadeaux à l’intention de la malade, acceptés avec reconnaissance par le chef des postes. Jinyasalm s’était donc fait berner, comme tout le monde : personne n’avait éventé le stratagème — ou le mensonge au gouvernement aurait résulté en un scandale particulièrement bruyant.

Par-dessus sa coupe, Altanbayaar examina la femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était grande, presque autant que lui. Ses traits étaient tranchants, comme si elle avait été façonnée sans tendresse et sans grâce. Sa bouche large, ses pommettes hautes et saillantes sous des yeux d’aigle dépourvus de douceur. Il lui manquait à peu près tout ce qui correspondait aux critères de beauté féminine sur Naran. Kuhval était pourtant un homme superficiel, soucieux du qu’en dira-t-on.  
— Êtes-vous issue d’une famille riche ?  
— Non. Mes parents étaient pauvres.  
— Alors, sans vouloir vous vexer, mais vous-même paraissez parler franchement : pourquoi Kuhval avait-il décidé de vous épouser ?

Le ministre réfléchit tout haut.  
— Il a choisi une femme défavorisée, ce qui signifie qu’il n’y était pas poussé par des pressions familiales. Une femme dont l’apparence ne lui plaisait pas au point qu’il la cache, tant il en avait honte. À propos de laquelle il était prêt à mentir à ses pairs et à sa hiérarchie, ce qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si cela s'était su.  
Vrayava rit à nouveau, alors qu’il terminait :  
— Quelle était donc la chose que vous lui apportiez, qui valait à ses yeux qu’il fasse ce sacrifice ?  
— Contrairement à vous, Kuhval était un idiot. Bête à manger du foin.  
Altanbayaar fut surpris par la réplique, qui sonnait pourtant plus comme une constatation que comme une insulte.  
— Je n’ai jamais eu cette impression au cours de nos échanges professionnels.  
Vrayava vida sa coupe.  
— Vous avez donc votre réponse.  
  
Le ministre des Communications prit machinalement son verre pour l’en débarrasser. Un serveur en livrée, muni d’un plateau, s’approcha prestement pour l’en délester à son tour, mais d’un geste, l’homme politique indiqua qu’il ne voulait pas être dérangé dans sa conversation privée.  
— C’était vous, alors, ses courriers, ses notes, ses décisions.  
Vrayava sourit.  
— Vous voyez, nous correspondons depuis des années, vous et moi, même si vous ne me connaissiez pas.

Durant un bref moment, Altanbayaar l’observa en silence, avant de reconnaître sa défaite.  
— Pour un idiot, Kuhval nous aura tous bernés sur un double tableau pendant autant de temps.  
— C’était un bon acteur. Et il avait du sens pratique. Mais il était incapable de mettre au point la moindre stratégie. C’est comme mon premier mari, qui était plus stupide encore. Quand je suis venue les voir en disant que je pouvais les aider, ils m’ont tous les deux ri au nez, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer. Mais je n’avais pas trouvé le courage de frapper à leur porte pour repartir bredouille, et je le leur ai prouvé. Ils ont immédiatement compris ce qu’ils pourraient tirer de moi pour se hisser dans leur hiérarchie et ensuite, faire illusion.

Le ministre hocha la tête.  
— Et vous en tiriez une vie confortable.  
Vrayava serra un poing avant de répondre à mi-voix.  
— Ici, une fille n’a de chance que si elle naît au sein d’une famille au pouvoir ou si elle est particulièrement jolie. Ce n’était pas mon cas. Et si aucun homme riche ne veut de vous, la seule chose qui vous reste est un destin de dur labeur et de misère. Mais savez-vous comme c’est difficile de vous y plier lorsque vous naissez avec une intelligence très supérieure à la moyenne ? Sur cette île, l’intelligence est la plus terrible des malédictions pour une femme. M’attacher ces idiots m’a offert une existence faite de livres, que je pouvais acheter, que j’avais le temps de lire.  
Sans surprise, Altanbayaar énonça l’évidence :  
— Vous n’aimiez pas du tout vos maris.  
— Non. Peu d’entre nous ont ce luxe.

Ayant terminé son verre à son tour, l’homme politique l’invita à le suivre vers le buffet. Elle lui emboîta le pas, au coude à coude et toujours sans hausser le ton.  
— Ce n’est pas de l’amour que je vous offre non plus, mais de la compagnie.  
Il rit à la proposition directe.  
— Ai-je l’air d’en avoir besoin ?  
— Vous, pas particulièrement, non. Tout le monde est cependant d’un autre avis, et vous n’aurez pas le choix si vous voulez monter aussi haut que vos ambitions. Mais vous le savez déjà.  
  
Avec un sourire, Altanbayaar lui tendit une nouvelle coupe, qu’elle accepta.  
— Dois-je craindre que vous me considériez comme un imbécile, au vu du profil de vos précédents maris ?  
Vrayava pencha la tête pour regarder l’alcool qui chatoyait au creux du cristal. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, elle avait l’air lasse.  
— Je suis laide et je sais qu’à ce titre, je dois m’estimer heureuse d’être acceptée par n’importe qui. Mais je suis fatiguée de ne pouvoir parler de rien.  
Elle releva les yeux vers lui.  
— Nous pourrions nous entendre. Nous avons chacun ce qui manque à l’autre. Vous avez besoin d’une femme pour l’œil du public, et j’ai besoin d’une existence qui me donne l’opportunité de lire jusqu’à satiété et de débattre.

Brusquement, son regard perçant quitta le visage d’Altanbayaar pour fouiller la salle de réception. Intrigué, celui du ministre le suivit, et tous deux s’arrêtèrent sur la même silhouette. Dans une tunique bleu sombre richement brodée, Jinyasalm souriait gentiment à Selenseg, dont la coupe à la garçonne et les sourcils froncés tranchaient avec le diadème et la tenue élégante. La jeune fille était agrippée au bras du ministre des Finances de la façon dont elle aurait tenu une ancre — ou une arme.

La voix de Vrayava s’éleva à nouveau.  
— Nous bénéficierions sans doute tous les deux d’un peu de conversation, ne croyez-vous pas ? Je n’ai jamais eu d’ami à mon niveau, et il semble que vous vous soyez séparé du vôtre.  
Altanbayaar ne rétorqua rien, mais il acquiesça.


	11. Après le prologue

_Juste après le prologue_

Lorsqu’Altanbayaar regagna les coulisses en peinant à trouver de l’air, la présence de quelqu’un d’autre en ces lieux le surprit. Il n’était censé y avoir personne dans les loges sombres et désertes, grottes de silence au milieu des clameurs de la salle. Il l’avait, du moins, prévu ainsi, pour se donner la possibilité de prendre cette unique respiration après… avant… après.

Dès que le premier ministre perçut la présence inopportune, il releva la tête d’un mouvement qui n’avait sans doute pas été assez vif. La silhouette, témoin de son retour vacillant, fit un pas hors de l’obscurité, tandis que le maigre faisceau de lumière du jour accrochait un filet de mailles de platine.

Iyuun. Encore.

Pendant de nombreuses minutes, les deux hommes se firent face sans échanger le moindre mot.

Iyuun, malgré les pleurs dont il ne paraissait pas avoir honte, se tenait plus droit qu’il ne l’avait jamais été quand il travaillait pour Jinyasalm. Ses années d’absence à Uugay l’avaient changé et avaient aussi changé son regard : même dans ce genre de situation inconfortable, ses yeux refusaient à présent de se baisser.

Les gouttes écarlates glissaient le long des pans du manteau d’Altanbayaar et tombaient en arc-de-cercle devant lui. Son visage paraissait saigner comme si c’était lui qui avait été blessé. Il sentait le tissu de sa tunique commencer à percer au-dessus de son cœur, trop imbibé pour avoir la clémence de résister.

Derrière les sanglots d’Iyuun, le silence entre les deux hommes était bruyant de certitudes inébranlables, de part et d’autre.

Ce furent les lèvres ensanglantées d’Altanbayaar qui se murent les premières, parce que les questions étaient aussi, malgré tout, une nécessité aux convictions.  
— Tu penses toujours que je suis quelqu’un de bien ?  
Sa voix demeurait aussi imperturbable que d’habitude, mais son regard était transpercé par une pointe de défi.

Les yeux inondés de larmes, Iyuun serra les deux poings sur la parure agrémentée de papillons qu’il portait à la manière d’un plastron.  
— Je vous l’ai dit maintes fois… Je fais confiance à Thuya.  
Altanbayaar rit d’un rire dépréciatif.  
— Tu es naïf.  
Obstinément, le jeune homme secoua la tête.  
— Bien sûr, je ne comprends pas tout. Mais Thuya ne se serait pas trompée à ce point sur votre compte. Elle vous connaissait. Et elle m’a dit que vous étiez quelqu’un de bien.

Iyuun leva le menton. Sa résolution dénotait avec son visage d’enfant, les joues roses et potelées que son entraînement n’avait pas gommées.  
— Je banderai mon arc pour vous.  
Il mit un genou à terre devant l’homme politique. L’arme luisit dans son dos.  
— Je vous le demande encore une fois. Laissez-moi entrer à votre service.  
Peut-être pensait-il l’avoir à l’usure, au bout de ces mois de requête. Altanbayaar lui avait pourtant opposé une chaîne ininterrompue de refus.

Un soir, Iyuun avait frappé à sa porte, lui annonçant qu’il était revenu du nord de l’île, avait suivi une formation d’archer dans les montagnes et quittait la maison de Jinyasalm. Pouvait-il donc lui être utile ? Cela s’était immédiatement transformé en _je veux vous être utile_ , mantra qu’il avait répété chaque fois qu’il était revenu déposer la même proposition aux pieds du ministre. Sa foi en Thuya était aveugle, son dévouement sans faille, sa détermination à l’épreuve des rejets étonnante, surtout pour qui l’avait connu lorsqu’il longeait timidement les murs dans la demeure du ministre des Finances.

Une nouvelle fois, Altanbayaar l’examina.  
— Tu viens de voir à quel chemin tu te condamnerais.  
Sans ciller, le jeune homme hocha la tête.  
— Je suis prêt.  
— Jusqu’au sommet, il n’y aura pas de place pour les remords, ni les regrets.  
La réplique qui fusa, calme et assurée, surprit l'homme politique davantage encore.  
— Tant mieux.  
  
Il n’y avait pourtant pas la moindre trace d’ombre sur la figure poupine, ni dans les coins des yeux bridés. Iyuun était la vitrine d’une innocence qui tranchait avec la voie sur laquelle il insistait tant pour s’engager. Qu’avait-il donc vécu à Uugay qui l’avait métamorphosé à l’insu de tous ? Ou était-ce l’opposé, était-ce la lumière d’un cœur imperméable qui le guidait ? Quoi qu’il en soit, peut-être n’était-ce pas à Altanbayaar de l’empêcher de le souiller s’il s’obstinait.  
— Très bien.

Machinalement, le ministre tendit la main avant de se souvenir du sang qui la poissait. Plus rapide que son retrait, le jeune serviteur l’arrêta. Le contact de sa peau avec les doigts visqueux ne parut pas le dégoûter, mais de nouvelles larmes se pressèrent sous ses paupières, épaisses.

Le sang qui coulait maintenant aussi en lacet le long du poignet d’Iyuun avait perdu sa tiédeur. Bouillant de vie lorsqu’il avait giclé, il s’était refroidi sur les doigts glacés de l’homme politique. Celui-ci tenta de reprendre sa main. Iyuun, toutefois, serra plus fort, et Altanbayaar ferma un instant les yeux.


	12. Iyuun




End file.
